


Projection

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astral Projection, Awkwardness, F/F, Men of Letters, Sam Has an Implied but Unidentified Love Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Long distance relationships *suck*.  Jody has an idea for how to make it better, but she needs help making it work.





	Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creations Challenge Round 13: Gems and Crystals
> 
> Prompt: apophyllite (Intuition, Communication with Higher Planes, astral Travel, Fire Protection)  
> Partner: sweet-sammy-kisses

Sam stared at Jody in shock. “You want to learn what?”

“Astral projection. Spirit travel. Projecting myself to somewhere I’m not.” Jody looked around the Bunker library. “I know Bobby knew how to do it, that was a rather awkward time when I was sent out to investigate a complaint, but he never got around to teaching me like he said he would.”

“So what brings this up now?” Dean asked.

Jody froze. “Um… stuff?”

“Stuff?” Sam had been about to open the catalogue, but now he was staring at her again. “What kind of stuff? Like hunting stuff, or… you do know that nothing you see or do while on the astral plane will be usable in court, right? If for no other reason that what the hell are you going to tell people about how you got it?”

“True, but I could use it to help with cases anyway. Use it to direct my searches more effectively. But no, that’s not why I’m asking, I don’t like mixing hunting with my day job. This is… more of a personal thing.”

“Remember James? He used astral projection to solve cases. Of course then he went nuts and started getting really weird, but it’s not like we haven’t seen it before, Sammy.” Dean winked at Jody. “Just promise me you don’t have a familiar?”

“I’m not using it for cases!” Jody repeated. “I’m not a witch. Which would be why I’m looking for a spell like the one Bobby used instead of using or making my own!”

“So if you’re not using it for work and you’re not using it for hunting…”

Jody sighed and buried her face in her hands. She had really hoped not to have to go into this with her boys. “Long-distance relationships are hard. Astral projection should help with that. Okay?”

Sam turned back to the card catalogue and started looking through it, eyes hidden under his hair. “O-oh. Yes. It really does help with that. I mean, not that… I’ll just… right.” He took off to find a book on one of the shelves.

Dean shook his head quickly and stared at Sam. “Ooookay. I think I need to talk to my brother once he’s done here. Sorry for prying, Jody, it’s just… friend of ours who was a cop and a witch nearly got framed for a series of murders because another witch got jealous of his familiar. He used astral projection a lot. Didn’t want to see it happen to you, too.”

 

Luckily, Sam was able to track down the spell, and by the time he handed it over he’d gotten whatever embarrassment he was feeling under control. He’d also rounded up ingredients for her – the herbs, Jody had, but she’d never even heard of apophyllite. Thankfully, the Men of Letters had a rock collection, and Sam found two good-sized chunks – one for her and one for himself. “Don’t tell Dean.”

“You’re keeping secrets from him again?”

“We’ve tried to tell him about this, but… something keeps coming up, and by the time we’ve dealt with it…” Sam shook his head. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

 

Jody lit the candles and set out the silver bowl. Herbs, purified water, soak the apophyllite in it, and then get comfortable on a secure surface such as a bed with the crystal in contact with her. A small part of Jody’s brain told her she shouldn’t go to sleep with candles burning, but she did remember that when she’d found Bobby, the candles were still lit. Might not work without the flame.

It didn’t take as long as she’d thought it might to get comfortable, and then to leave her body behind. Oddly enough, she still held the crystal both in her physical body and in the astral form. She’d figure out how to deal with that later, and sped up to Minnesota. Nice thing about astral projection – she could move at the speed of thought.

Donna jumped up in surprise. “Jodio!” She hugged Jody tight. “How’d you get here? I didn’t think you’d be able to get any time off until spring!”

“I’m not actually here. I mean, I am here, this is me, but…” Jody decided to start over. “Astral projection. It’s a thing. It’s real. The spell’s surprisingly simple if you can get your hands on some apophyllite.”

“Betcha I can get some on the internet!” Donna hugged her again. “Couldn’t tell your body isn’t actually here, this is great! It’s safe, right?”

“It’s…” Jody shrugged. “Fire hazard, awkwardness hazard if someone walks in on your body just laying there and unresponsive, I’m sure there’s some sort of danger if the thread tethering me to my body is snapped somehow. Safe enough.”

“Just to be sure, you probably shouldn’t stay too long at once. Glad you’re here though! You’ll send me the recipe?”

“Yeah, of course. If I don’t have much time, though, let’s not waste any more of it.”

“You betcha!” Donna grabbed Jody’s hand and ran with her toward her bedroom.


End file.
